Study partners
by ShadowmoonXBlackfire
Summary: Matt, One of the most popular kids in schools, has asked Matthew, One of the smartest kids in school, for help to study for his finals. He expected just for some help and then leave, but he gets mixed feelings for this certain blonde... 2p!Canada X 1p!Canada fluff


"Dude, how do you know all this? Are you like, some kind of genius?" Alfred whinned beside me, rolling onto his back while (for the fifth time) tried to explain algebra to him. I rolled my eyes at his whining and tucked some hair behind my ear.  
"If you stopped talking, you might be able to get it!" I snapped back at him, sliding my glasses further up my nose. Alfred just laughed and nuzzled into my side, hugging me tight.  
"Aww, get off me!" I growled again, trying to wriggle out of his tight embrace, the smell of burgers and fries starting to make me feel sick.  
"Come on, Matthew! You know you love me!" Alfred grinned again, and dug his fingers into my ribs quite roughly. A loud and shrill yelp erupted from my throat as the electric shock zapped through my whole body, and this time I ended up kicking him in the gut to get off me.

"Ouch! Oh come on you asshole, that was so uncalled for!" Alfred whinned again, clutching at this stomach. I just smiled at him and shut my book tightly and tapping it on his head slightly. Ignoring his icy glare, I got to my feet and started to walk away.  
"Alfie, you know how I react when you zap me, hoser" I grinned, looking over my shoulder. I thought I would have been able to leave this situation without making myself look like an idiot, but of course that evaded me. There was a sudden impact on my chest, and the breath was knocked out of me. With a startled yelp, I was about to fall flat on my ass before I felt strong, warm arms grabbing my shoulders and hauling me back up.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry!" I grinned shakily, looking up to see who it was. Instantly when I saw the dark, tired purple eyes I knew who it was, and my face when bright red.  
It was Matt, one of the most popular people in school; Also, one of the hottest in my opinion. His face didn't show any emotion from what I could see, but I felt bad when he started trying to speak, but I kept blabbering over him.  
"Dude, shut up for a minute" Matt interrupted me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I instantly closed my mouth, waiting for him to continue. He chuckled slightly before patting my head.  
"S-sorry Matt, I wasn't looking where I was going" I added nervously, the blush still bright red on my cheeks.  
"You're fine Matthew, calm down would ya?" Matt pressed his finger to my lips, hushing me completely. "Anyway, I was looking for ya, come with me"

Without another word, Matt grabbed my hand and started dragging me away from my brother who was calling out for me angrily. I was curious to why Matt wanted me; we hardly even talked to each other besides that time we were paired up in science class.  
"So, Matt, what do you need me for? We only have a few more minutes until class" I grinned shakily, shoving the glasses up the bridge of my nose again.  
"I'm sure a bookworm like you can miss a class or two" He grunted in reply, and I honestly wasn't sure to be offended or… yeah, basically I was offended.  
"I am not a bookworm" I growled at him, at the same time stopping at the balcony at the back of the school. Matt just smirked at me, leaning against the railings.

"Sure you're not, because my mind must be playing tricks on me when I see you with your nose buried in a book every hour of the day" His smirk winded into a grin, and from that blush started to brush along my cheeks again.  
"So you've been watching me that much, have you?" I grinned back at him, and at my words his jaw tensed, and his eyes snapped open.  
"I- I have not been watching you!" he defended himself and puffed out his cheeks. All I could do was smirk cheekily and shrug.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you say. Now, mind telling me why you dragged me away from my work?" I yawned, covering my mouth at the same time. Matt was quiet for a minute before he finally mumbled under his breath.

"Hmm, what did you say?" I piped up, turning my head around to look at his red face. Was he alright? Did he have a fever or something...?  
"I said I want you to help me study for our finals" Matt finally grunted, refusing to look at me when I grinned. That's what he was so embarrassed about? "I just don't want my friends knowing that I'm getting help, like some nerd"  
"You're not a nerd for passing your exams, Matt" I sighed and scratching the back of my head quickly before answering him "Sure, I'll help. What do you need help with the most?"

"English probably" Matt grunted, his lip poking out slightly "I honestly can't get this fucking story writing down pat. I mean, I can write the story, but I can't bloody seem to pass!"  
"Settle petal" I snorted, patting his shoulder "Show me one of your stories. What about poetry, Mr. Vargas wants us to get that down pat more than the story writing"  
Matt just shrugged and took a smoke out of his back pocket, sticking it between his lips. My eyebrows furrowed slightly at that. Smoking was disgusting.  
"Well, if I'm going to help you, there is no smoking at my place, understood?" I huffed, starting to walk away "Meet me after sixth period outside the back of the school, we can talk about it then"

~ P.O.V Switch~

And just like that I was being helped by one of the smartest kids in school. I would never admit it to my friends but, he was... rather cute actually. We had been studying for a month now, and finals were in a few days...  
I didn't get it. Al said Matthew and the others were complete losers and snobs from private schools, but he really wasn't. Neither were his other friends, but maybe except his brother. He was a bit of an asshole, but I can deal with it. I mean, Matthew is his little bro...

"Matt, wake up" Matthew laughed in amusement, waking me up from my day dream. Shaking my head, I looked over into his bright purple eyes, seeing the laughter sparkling there.  
"Ah, sorry, kind of tired I suppose" I yawned, rubbing my eyes again. I saw Matthew arch one of his golden eyebrows at me, the corner of his lips twitching.  
"You're always tired, Matt. You really should sleep some more; seeing that finals are in two days time. Now, as I was saying before you snapped out on me, tell me who Hamlets best friend was" Matthew asked in curiosity, seeing if I could pass this. Oh yeah, I would _nail_this.

"Uhh... Horatio, right?"  
"Yeah! Good job!" Matthew grinned, and I could tell there was honesty in it. No one was ever this... supportive?  
"Yeah, whatever" I grunted lowly, looking down. I didn't want him seeing this fucking blush on my face...  
"Yo, Matt! What cha doing hanging around with the nerdzoid for?" Al's voice made my heart stop, and I quickly looked up to see Al walking towards us; hands in his pockets and smoke hanging between his lips.

"Hey, I am not a nerdzoid!" Matthew spat back at him, a purple fire in his eyes. Al just waved him off and ignored him, dark eyes locking onto mine.  
"So, gonna answer me or not?"  
"He's not a nerdzoid, jackass. Who uses that word anymore, anyway? When were you born, the seventies?" I snorted unimpressed.  
"Hey, shut up asshole, who the fuck do you think you are anyway?" Al snarled angrily and launched forwards, hauling me up by the scruff of my shirt.

"Let go of me dickhead, or you'll regret it..." I murmured very softly, trying to ignore the hammering out my heart in my ears.  
"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do? Set your little boyfriend on me? What's the worst he can do, I bet he'll just end up sucking my cock like the little slut he-  
"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT, CUNT!" I roared angrily and pushed him onto the ground, my fist slamming forward to try and knock him in the nose. Though at the same time he moved out of my way and so my hand slammed into the concrete ground, and a high pitched crack echoed around the small garden area.

"Fuck!" I spat, about to get up and charge him again. With a string of curses, I was again shoved into the ground with my head smashing against the hard slab.  
"You're dead, bitch" Al snarled at me slowly, his arm extending upwards ready to slam into my face. With my broken hand, I knew I couldn't do much but squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the impact.  
I heard wind whistle past my ear, and then the sound of an angered dog yelping. What the fuck?  
"Get away from him, you fucking cum guzzling whore! Go fuck some pretty little ass that you pay for, you disgusting piece of shit!" Matthew was yelling angrily, and from the view I saw as I opened my eyes, Al was holding his crotch for dear life while Matthew was beating the shit out of him with a thick branch he was swinging wildly at him.

"Fuck! Fucking hell, get off me, get off me you freak! Fuck, alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going!"Al yelped and shot out from underneath the branches and ran for the exit. With a final growl, Matthew threw the piece of wood at him, grinning to myself when I heard the crack of the branch when it hit against his head.  
For a few moments it was silent, except for the ragged breaths of Matthew trying to calm himself down.  
"You..." I turned and looked at him with wide violet eyes, seeing a shaky smile creep up on his lips. Soon it turned into a small laugh, and I found myself joining in with him.  
"You're amazing! Wow Matthew had no idea you had that in you!" I grinned, walking over to him and ruffling his hair.

"Thanks, Matt... Thanks for defending me..." Matthew blushed and looked down, making my heart flutter slightly.  
"Meh, it's no big deal really... Gotta protect the damsel in distress, don't I?" I grinned, starting to laugh when he punched me in the shoulder half heartedly, muttering something along the lines of 'Even after that I'm still some sort of princess'.  
Though I didn't hear the soft snicker of Al that was hiding along the stairs, still clutching his junk and rubbing the back of his head gently while listening in  
"No one ever makes him laugh like that... this kid is special" He murmured gently, before hopping up and skipping down the stairs.

Later on after I said goodbye to Matthew and headed towards the bus stop, I saw Al waiting there for me, a smirk plastered on his smug face.  
"Wipe the smirk off your face moron, what was with you this afternoon anyway?" I huffed, plopping myself down on the silver seat and resting my head on the wall.  
"Mattie's in love, isn't he~?" Al cooed teasingly, sitting next to me with a dreamy look in his face.

"I am not! Love is for pussies!" I retorted back at him angrily, giving him a sharp and icy glare. Al snickered and shook his head, reaching up the poke me in the forehead.  
"I'm your big cousin dude, I think I can tell when my sidekick is in love with a certain Canadian" Al breathed dramatically, making smooching sounds in the air.  
"You're impossible" I sighed in defeat, slapping my hand to more forehead. The kissing sounds stoped, and I looked over at him to see what his distraction was, but I found that he just had his arms crossed and looked at me sternly.

"You might want to hurry it up though, Matt. What's your excuse when the finals are over? You're gonna graduate, and he's staying here. Like hell they're just going to let you wander into the school after that" Al murmured, cocking an eyebrow at me in challenge.  
Oh... right... Matthew wasn't in my level, he was under...  
"W-Well... I, I'll just... I don't know" I sighed, letting my back slouch as I stared at the ground in thought, wondering what I was going to do...  
"I know you've liked him well before you started studying with him, and now you love him,  
right? Make a move on him, dude! He makes you laugh and smile, I haven't seen you like the ever since... your mum passed away dude... he's going to be good for you bud, and you know it as well" Al finished off with patting me on the shoulder and hopping off the seat.

"... I'll think about it..." I murmured after him, making him stop in his tracks.  
"Good... he needs you too, Matt. He's unloved and ignored enough at home, he needs someone to love him as well-  
"What do you mean?" I snapped, my head shooting up to look at him in amazement. Al just frowned and walked back over to me, leaning against the beam holding the roof up.

"Alfred told me he's ignored constantly at home, and his parents always measure him up to Alfred. He's tried to stop it, but his parents... you won't believe it, but they forget about him. Alfred loves him to bits of course, a natural brother thing to do, but he's had it tough man. He used to have to take himself from and to school because his parents forgot him, he had to cook for himself, he's just... he needs someone to see him, that's why he's so fond of you..." Al explained, and during I could feel my eyes widening in shock.

"No... You're lying. Parents can't do that to their children..." I whispered in horror, seeing pity linger in my cousin's eyes.  
"I wish I was lying dude, but I'm not. That's why you need to get over this fucking love issue. Just because your mum died doesn't mean that everyone you love is going to go. I have to go anyway, cya Matt"  
"Bye..." I whispered, not taking my eyes off the floor as I thought about what was said.

~ ~ ~

"Ready for your finals, Matt?" Matthew chirped beside me, his eyes wide and excited. I shrugged and smiled at him, enjoying the silence while it lasted. Once we got to my class, Matthew turned on the spot and launched himself at me, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist. My eyes popped open at the hug, and I stared at him for a good few seconds before he pulled away, a heavy blush on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought that you might have- Oh!"  
I cut off his blabbering off by leaning forward and hugging him tightly around his shoulders, pulling him into my chest. He was silent for a moment before he laughed and hugged me again tightly, nuzzling into the black jacket I was wearing.  
"Good luck!" Matthew grinned and leaned up, kissing me on the forehead quickly. Instantly Matthew darted away and my face flushed red, and once again my hart started hammering my chest quite loudly.

"O-Oh..." I murmured, pressing my hand to my forehead "Gah! Wake up, come on Matt, you're gonna nail this" I grinned to myself, walking into the room with my hands shoved deep into my pockets. Mr. Vargas looked at me with that usual scowl on his face, shrugged and pointed to a seat in the back row.  
I've got this, I've got this...  
Shit, who was Hamlets friend again?  
Fuuuuck.

Forty five minutes later, the test was over and I was finally finished. Mr. Vargas just collected to papers and said we could leave, and that's what we all did. I need to get out of there, that exam was way to tough...  
"So, how'd you go?" Matthew chirped again, suddenly popping up beside me. Hmm...  
"I dunno... it was hard... I don't think I passed..." I murmured, my fingers clenching into fists inside my pockets.

"Even if you didn't, I'm still proud of you. Now, I gotta go, call me when you get your finals back! I wanna see how you went!" Matthew smiled before bolting off after Alfred who was calling out after him. I watched him leave with a small smile on my face, before turning off to my locker.  
"Oh no, Mr. Williams, I would like to have a word with you" Mr. Vargas called out to me, and I could sense in that tone he was wary. Gulping, I turned and walked in behind him, nervous as hell to what he had to say.  
Once he was leaning against the whiteboard, and I was sitting on the table, he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You know it's bad to cheat, don't you?"  
"Who said I cheated?" I snapped angrily. Oh, so now he was accusing me! "Look sir, I got help. Matthew helped me out, we've been studying for the past month."  
"Oh" Mr. Vargas blinked in surprise, his curl twitching slightly "Well, in that case, here's your exam back. I wanted to check yours first, and well... you aced it. I didn't even have to write down any comments" He smiled and handed the papers over to me.  
I looked at the top of the papers and saw in big red letters 'A +', and a ninety eight out of a hundred.  
I... I passed...

"Congra-  
"I gotta go, sir, It's important!" I laughed and bolted out the class, running as fast as I could for the doors. Shoving people out of the way, I saw Matthew walking towards the gates.  
"Hey, Matthew! Wait a minute, OI!" I yelled out loudly, jumping down the stairs and bolted straight for him.  
"Matt? What's the- WOAH!" Matthew yelped loudly with a laugh when I grabbed him in my arms and swung him around in a tight hug, bubbled of laughs streaming from the back of my throat.

"I passed! I passed, and you helped me!" I grinned, setting him down on the floor. His eyes widened in shock at my words, and minutes later he broke out into a massive grin and pulled me in for another really tight hug.  
"Wow! This is amazing Matt, great job! Haha, I knew you'd pass!" Matthew yelped and let go of me, excitement making him shiver slightly on the spot. I looked over his head and saw Al behind him a few meters back, making kissing faces in the air again. Oh, right...

"Hey, Matthew..." I murmured, looking at him softly while using my hand to cup his cheek gently in the palm of my hand. I watched his face start to glow red at my touch, only making him look that much cuter.  
"Thank you" I whispered before ducking down and pressing my lips to his gently, his soft lips curving into a small smile against mine. To my surprise he pushed himself deeper into the kiss, weaving his arms around the back of my neck and curling his fingers in my hair. His soft lips parted from mine slightly so he could look up at me.

"N... No problem" Matthew breathed and smiled, pressing his forehead against mine. With a smirk, i pulled him into my chest and hugged him tight against my chest while kissing him again, and for once I admitted to myself...  
I loved Matthew Williams... and he loved me back.


End file.
